1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic amusement device and more particularly to an electronic amusement device such as a slot machine having the ability display game symbols which change or expire during a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slot machines generate greater than ten billion dollars per year in revenue for US casinos, with individual machines typically earning between fifty and one hundred and fifty dollars per day. One of the fastest growing segments of slot machine play is video poker, a game in which various elements of draw poker are represented on a video display. Players draw and hold cards in an effort to attain a hand high enough to qualify for a prize or payment. Starting with xe2x80x9cJacks or Better,xe2x80x9d video poker quickly expanded into xe2x80x9cDeuces Wildxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cJoker Pokerxe2x80x9d as well as countless variations of the above with different payout schedules. Players are attracted to the relatively high payouts possible for top hands such as a royal flush, as well as the frequent lower-end payouts for hands as low as a pair of jacks. Additionally, many players find that the interactive nature of the game, choosing which cards to draw, provides a more exciting game than the traditional reel-based slot machine, in which the player simply passively watches the outcome.
Although popular with players, video poker has a number of disadvantages from the casino""s perspective. First, game speed can be significantly slower than conventional reel machines. Players sometimes agonize over a particular play, taking their time in deciding what the correct play is. With no incentive to accelerate play, players sometimes languish over their decisions. Casinos prefer a faster-paced game since profits rise in direct proportion to the number of hands completed per hour. Additionally, the house edge associated with video poker has consistently deteriorated as casinos have begun to compete more for players. Because full payout tables are provided on the face of the machine, players can easily distinguish between high payout machines and low payout machines. Competition for video poker players has resulted in some video poker machines which pay out in excess of 100% with perfect playing strategy. Although most players are not playing perfectly, the growing availability of books and computer software is resulting in more and more sophisticated players. The slow play and declining house advantage, when combined with the significant cost of player complimentaries, such as free meals and drinks, has resulted in shrinking casino profits for video poker. Consequently, there is a need to increase the house advantage without appearing to disadvantage the player.
Thus, it would be very desirable to provide a slot machine which offers to players the involvement and excitement of video poker while offering the casino the speed of play and high house advantage currently associated with traditional reel slot machines. Such a machine could result in significantly enhanced revenues for casino operators and provide more enjoyable play for casino patrons.
An object of the present invention is to provide a gaming device utilizing game symbols that expire throughout a game.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, an electronic amusement device and method is disclosed for conducting a game of chance. The method includes the steps of generating a subject game element having a first class, and displaying the subject game element, thereby displaying an indicia of the first class. The method also includes the step of assigning a second class to the subject game element. The method further includes the step of displaying the subject game element, thereby displaying an indicia of the second class. The disclosed electronic amusement device implements the steps of the described method.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, an electronic amusement device and method is disclosed for conducting a game of chance. The method includes the steps of receiving a game element request signal and generating a game element having a first class. The method also includes the step of displaying the game element, thereby displaying an indicia of the first class. The method further includes the steps of receiving a placement signal and displaying the game element at a location in accordance with the received placement signal. A second class is assigned to the game element, and the game element is redisplayed, thereby displaying an indicia of the second class.